The degree of disability of people who use wheelchairs varies considerably. For some of those who use wheelchairs being able to leave the wheelchair to deal with body functions is a relatively simple matter. For others, it is impossible. This invention provides a solution to the need for people who are wheelchair bound to be able to perform certain body functions with a relative degree of simplicity.